Entity
by Evie Antorcha
Summary: Friends into lovers, however Ororo begins to distance herself. Remy gets suspicious, and later learns the dying truth.


A.N: (I was truly inspired to do this story off of a message my boyfriend sent to me.) Ororo left the mansion and reunited with her best friend Remy. They live in two separate homes and have known each other since their early teens and recently been dating for 6 months.

P.S: I'm really sorry but I don't know how to write how Remy talks so I tried the best I can.

Eternal Love

Remy had never felt like this towards a woman in his entire life. She was kind, understanding and absolutely beautiful. She was his best friend and lover. Her name is Ororo Munroe. Her skin is a flawless mocha with not one blemish in sight. Her wavy hair is white as snow that ceases to the middle of her back. And her eyes, chocolate almond shaped eyes that Remy absolutely adored along with the rest of her. He had to admit he liked how she left Xavier's school thinking it caused nothing but piles of stress on her.

Just three days ago they went on a romantic night out rather than sitting at his place watching movies and cuddling on the couch together. Remy took her to one of the most posh restaurants in New York called "Per Se"; a highly known French restaurant famous for their fettuccini alfredo. She has expensive taste and Remy knew that for a fact. They had a wonderful time merely spending the rest of the night on a hill overseeing the entire city. They lied together on a blanket under the stars holding one other and letting the cold crisp air flow around them.

He hasn't spoken to Ororo since yesterday. He tried calling her house number and cell phone; he even stopped by her apartment a few times and there was still no sign of her. There was never one day Remy and Ororo would not talk to each other or even exchange a few words over the phone.

Remy lied on his bed one hand rested below his head and the other held his cell phone. It was around 10:00 pm and he tried calling her repeatedly and he continued picking up her voicemail.

"Hey this is Ro leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Hey cheir, I haven't heard from ya in a while. Call me as soon as you get this." Remy stated with worry in his voice.

After a few moments he decided to give up for the night and try tomorrow. Abruptly there was an unexpected knock coming from his front door. Remy jolted up from the bed hoping it would be Ororo. When he arrived to his door and opened it, all hope was lost when he realized it was his best friend Logan.

"What are ya doin here? Aren't ya suppose to be savin the world or somethin?" Remy asked disappointed as he brushed his fingers through his wild auburn hair.

"Just wanted to swing by. What's up wit ya Cajun?" Logan asked rather taken aback from his friend's odd behavior.

"I just haven't heard from my Stormy since yesterday." Remy declared to Logan who had opened his refrigerator and took out a cold beer.

"She has a life ya know. Damn it's been a lot different with her gone at Chuck's." Logan said rather let down. "Hey," Logan continued while he sat his beer down on the counter with distaste. "Let's go get a drink."

Remy chuckled. "All right mon ami lets just not get wild wit it."

"Not this time at least." Logan said with laughter in his voice. The two men then got their coats and headed out the door.

* * *

The next morning surrounding 9 am Remy was still asleep. He only had two drinks the night before with Logan and he immediately slept like a baby when he arrived home. 

ring ring ring

Remy lazily picked up the phone that was on his night stand. He didn't bother to check caller I.D just hoped who he thought it was.

"Hello." Remy's voice held anticipation.

"Remy?" The elegant voice of a female can be heard.

"Ororo, where were ya for the last couple days?" Remy asked truly relieved to hear her voice.

"Oh, um… I had a Doctors appointment." Ororo calmly answered.

"All two days? Are you alright?" Remy demanded with utter concern.

"Yes, I'm fine it was just… it was just a series of checkups." Ororo said trying to settle him down.

"Alright… well, why we won't get together later." Remy suggested with expectation.

"Of course, I wanted to see you tonight. How about at 6?"

"Where?"

"At my place, if that's alright with you?" Ororo asked.

"I would do anyting for you cheir." Remy tenderly remarked.

"You're so sweet, I'll see you later then." Ororo said obviously really happy about tonight.

"Alright, bye love."

"Bye."

* * *

As it came time to be 5 o-clock Remy couldn't wait to see his girl. He dressed casual yet not too nice. He looked at himself in the full length miorr satisfied on how he looked. Right beside him Remy pulled the drawer of his nightstand open and pulled out a small long white rectangular box. It looked as if it could hold some kind of jewelry. He carefully put it in his pocket, turned off the lights and left his room. 

When he arrived to her apartment he knocked softly with one hand while the other lightly held a single deep red rose.

"Come in." Ororo announced.

Remy opened the door to see Ororo sitting on the couch with a short navy blue skirt on and a white tank top that reviled a lot of cleavage. Remy was at lost for words.

"I missed you." Ororo seductively affirmed while she innocently rested her hands on her lap.

All Remy did was walk over to her and hand her the rose speechless. She smiled and took it from his hand taking a light whiff at it.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Ororo said with a hint of admiration.

"Nothing is beautiful as you." Remy honestly replied. He leaned down and gave her passionate kiss.

They fervently kissed for a couple minutes until finally settling down. By then they were embracing one another on her queen sized bed. After a while Ororo was oddly silent and Remy could feel the tension.

"Is something wrong?" Remy asked as a single brow rose.

"…how much do you care about me?" Ororo unexpectedly asked while looking straight into his red on black eyes.

"I would give the world to you in a heartbeat; if I'm able to." Remy said with utmost sincerity.

"Really?"

"Of course. That how much I love you."

"…would you…would…-

"Would I what?" Remy gently asked really wanting to know.

"…would you die for me?" Ororo hesitantly asked; a light coat of tears glowed in her eyes.

Remy looked at her oddly. "You know I would take a bullet for you any day." Remy uttered, looking straight into her eyes with full truthfulness on his tongue.

"I love you so much… so much." Ororo said with ardor and lightly kissed his lips as she tightly held his hand with her slender one.

I have sometin for you." Remy pulled out the box he had earlier from his pocket. He opened it and laid a beautifully designed necklace with aqua colored diamonds dangling from the entire band.

Ororo gasped in complete awe hands over her mouth. "Remy…I don't know what to say it's beautiful."

"I couldn't help but get it for you. I had a feelin you were gonna like it." Remy said with a witty smirk.

Ororo moved her hair out the way while Remy helped put on the necklace. They then kissed one more time.

They only held one another for the rest of the night with no further intensions. They feel asleep together as the night grew old. It simply makes Remy more than happy just to be with his lady and Ororo thought the same.

* * *

As the morning arose Remy noticed that Ororo was not beside him. 

"Ororo?"

He searched around the apartment looking to where she might be. He then noticed a piece of notebook paper on the refrigerator. He seized it off and read.

Remy, I have another Dr's appointment so

I'll see you later tonight that is if I can. So I'll

talk to you later.

Love always and forever,

Ororo

Remy began to get suspicious on why she had so many Doctor's appointments. But he brushed that thought aside as he realized that he had to be at work in 30 minutes.

_7:00 pm_

Remy's cell phone rang as he was watching an intense television program that was not all that interesting. He didn't recognize the number on the phone but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Remy?" A female's voice said with uncertainty.

"This is him. Who's this?"

"This is Jean, Ororo friend." She answered.

"Oh, what is it?" Remy asked still stunned from her call.

"Ororo just wanted me to tell you that she's not going to be around for a few days she has important things that need to be taken care of back at the mansion."

"What are they?" His voice held suspicion.

"Uh, it's confidential until Ororo says otherwise." Jean said unsurely. "Bye."

Remy put his cell down not sure of what's going on is not completely true.

As days turned into weeks; Remy had enough of calling the mansion and no one would pick up. He held concern and a trace of anger. One day his doorbell rang and there stood Logan looking rather worried.

"Why hasn't anybody at that mansion pick up da phone? And where have Ororo been." Remy demanded.

"You haven't heard." Logan asked completely shocked.

"Heard what?" Remy asked as anxiety grew in his voice.

"I can't be the one to tell you. Here" Logan gave him a small business card that had a single number on it. "Just call that number." With those last words Logan left down the exit of the corridor.

Remy immediately dialed the number.

ring ring

"Westchester Hospital this is nurse Braddock how may I help you?"

"I'm sorry, uh, I'm looking for someone I think I might have the wrong number." Remy said truly confused

"What is the person's name?"

"Ororo Munroe." Remy asked hoping he has the wrong number.

"Oh, yes she is one of our patients here she's in intensive care right now."

"What! I need to see her! What happened?" Remy ordered with full of fury and fret.

"What is your name?"

"Remy LeBeau."

"Alright, your name is on the visitation list you may come in and see her she's in the second floor room 5."

Remy didn't bother hanging up the phone just hurriedly sprinted out the door.

When Remy arrived to the hospital he didn't trouble to check in with the nurse. He immediately ran to the second floor to room 5 where his beloved Ororo lied. He opened the door and saw Ororo lying on the hospital bed lifelessly with numerous of tubes throughout her body.

"Ororo." Remy choked out.

She turned and was stunned to see Remy in her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Ororo breathlessly asked as her eyebrows knitted.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Remy commanded as he held his hands tightly around her frail ones.

"I…have cancer. I didn't want to tell you… because…I didn't want to…hurt you. And… I sure in hell… made sure… no one at the mansion told you" Ororo said while streams of tears traveled down her cheeks.

"No, how would you hurt me?" Remy shouted not wanting to believe it. He noticed the necklace he gave her sat on a dresser beside her.

"Remy, I asked you those questions that night to see how you truly felt about me. I wanted to hear you say you loved me one last time and I to you." She weakly reached over and handed the necklace to Remy. "Hold this; I'm afraid I might lose it."

Remy slowly took the necklace and allowed soft tears stream down his face as he held her hand tight with all his might as if his life depended on it.

"I love you." Ororo said as if it was her last words.

Suddenly, Ororo struggled to breath, taking in breaths in wheezy fashion.

"Nurse!" Remy shouted with the greatest fear he ever experienced.

A nurse barged into the room and shoved him out the way then another one came and started to perform on Ororo. Remy stood there completely not knowing what to do. A part of him wanted to go and hold her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. Remy stood there face becoming pale and washed out due to the incessant uncontrollable tears flowing down his face.

A Doctor came in this time and forced Remy out the room in order to perform successfully on Ororo. He reluctantly did what he was told and sat against the wall next to the door.

An hour later a nurse came out with a frown on her face. She noticed Remy on the floor and she looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, we lost her."

Remy immediately broke down. He ran into the room in time to see the thin white sheet cover her cold body.

Later that night Remy kept his promise to Ororo. With a gun in one hand and the necklace in the other; he said he would take a bullet for her and he did.


End file.
